Querer
by Melliraa
Summary: Mas que droga de mente essa minha que não te esqueceu!


_' Balança a varinha  
__' murmura  
__  
__- Lumus_

_- I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!_

**Disclaimer:** Não é **nada** meu , nada nada nada nada ' se descontrola(:  
Tudo da Tia Jô.  
A história _infelizmente_ não aconteceu e o meu intuito é apenas a diversão.

Pufizinhos amados, primeira fiic é sempre **aquela** coisaa. entõon reviews peloamordaJ.KO aiin eu não teenho BETA ! ' chora desesperada. se alguem quizer _prease!_(tá certiin viiu:P) mandar corujas para

**/Profile.aspx?uid17198481765334730769 **(é só por na frente do site ''J)  
se indentifiquem e pá.

Boa Diversão!

* * *

Talvez, fosse o fim do terceiro maço de cigarros da semana.

E era esse o tempo em que ele estava trancado em casa. Se não fosse por Lily, que mandava comida regularmente, talvez nem comesse.

Mais ele pouco se importava. A única coisa em que pensava era na doce voz de Marlene!Mais dizendo que tudo tinha acabado. E ele se desesperava.

'_En el silencio de mi habitación  
__Aun siento el murmullo de tu voz  
__Lastimándome como un dulce adiós  
__Dejándome vacío el corazón  
__Casi no duermo y he vuelto a fumar  
__Cada recuerdo es una lagrima'_

Chorando ele se culpava, por não conseguir mudar essa realidade. Ah! Sim. Nada disso era apenas um pesadelo. Chorando ele se amargava. Porque não levantava a cabeça e deixava toda essa merda para trás?

_No se como hacer para estar de pie  
__Siempre me digo que es la ultima vez  
__Y vuelvo a caer cuando pienso en ti  
__No soy nada sin ti_

Porque era tão difícil esquecê-la?

_Y no puedo olvidarte si te veo en todas partes  
__Si en el ultimo beso me robaste el aliento  
__Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre  
__Sin en el ultimo abrazo aun me pierdo despacio_

_  
__Y no puedo olvidarte  
__Y no puedo olvidarte  
__Y no puedo olvidarte  
__Y no puedo olvidarte _

A mente o ajudava compreender a realidade, o coração?Clamava desesperado que não a deixasse que não se entregasse tão fácil..

Nada podia ter sido mais claro do que as tão sofridas tentativas de se reerguer..

**Sem** ela

_No encuentro aun algún antídoto  
__Para entender que todo terminó_

Até ali tudo estava perfeito, até Sirius estranhou como tudo corria bem. E o clima esquentou, ah esquentou muito diga se de passagem, e **bem** na hora, _merlim_! Bem na hora ele sussurra apaixonadamente excitado o nome de Marlene no ouvido da moça-sabe-se-lá-que-nome

_Intento salir de la soledad  
__Darle al destino una oportunidad_

Sirius congelou, parecia até que haviam lançado algum Petrificus da vida. Não conseguia acreditar no que havia falado, foi tão inocente, tão involuntário que se a moça-sabe-se-lá-que-nome não tivesse parado tudo, muito indignada, nem teria reparado.

_Mas vuelvo a caer cuando pienso en ti  
__No soy nada sin ti_

Ele não ouviu um único xingamento que a mulher berrava a plenos pulmões nenhuma das palavras obscenas que ela muito da ofendida esperneava. O choque foi forte. E o olhar vago permaneceu por longos minutos.

_Y no puedo olvidarte si te veo en todas partes  
__Si en el ultimo beso me robaste el aliento_

Há dois meses Marlene, arrasada, tomou a decisão de terminar com o namorado, conseqüência da falta de atenção que Sirius tinha com Marlene. Ele estava frio... Fazia pouco de seu carinho... Nunca estava presente e muitas vezes ele era seco. Mesmo com um amor infinito. A moça não suportou tanto desprezo. Ninguém suportaria- ele pensou

_Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre  
__Si en el ultimo abrazo aun me pierdo despacio_

_Y no puedo olvidarte  
__Y no puedo olvidarte  
__Y no puedo olvidarte  
__Y no puedo olvidarte _

Nem agora sua tentativa de se isolar na pequena casa que morava, estava funcionando. Sozinho na casa escura o que mais fazia era pensar em como era linda! Em como sentia falta de seu carinho! E em quanto desgraçado ele era por te - lá perdido tão futilmente.

_No sé cómo  
__no sé cuanto  
__olvidarte me hace daño _

_No sé cómo  
__no sé cuanto  
__olvidarte me hace daño _

Quando se levantou para atender a campainha que tocava repetidas vezes, suas pernas bambearam pela falta de uso e ele achou uma sádica graça do ato de seu corpo. Abriu a porta. Perdera o ar. Piscou uns segundos. Recuou alguns passos.

-Ta me fazendo muito mal ficar longe de você – disse com a voz embargada

- Lene – começou Sirius como quem tentava explicar algo.

Ele a encarou por um segundo e meio que perdeu a coragem de explicar qualquer coisa então simplesmente..

- Desculpa! Não, não me **perdoa**! Pelo amor de Merlin Pelo amor de toda a magia do mundo, volta pra mim!

Ela avançou pra perto dele, chorando, acarinhou a barba que não era feita há dias, subiu para os cabelos negros e cumpridos de Sirius.

- Eu te amo – ela disse poeticamente

Black a olhou numa expressão de disfarçada alegria fitou a boca vermelha de Marlene, seus olhos passando por cada detalhe daquele rosto tão _perfeito_ para só depois fechar a porta de casa.

_Y no puedo olvidarte  
__Y no puedo olvidarte._

* * *

Notiinhachatadetodaaautora: Primeiroo , Obrigada **MESMO** a todos os leitores e ficaria encantada de abrir o Fanfiction e ver um reviewzuxo diiso aqque (:

' cochicha no ouvido  
- Pra da um gaás sabe como ée ;D

Musica é . _Y no Puedo Olvidarte -_ ouçam é _c h o r a n t e_ **br./watch?vo5jmBb-8XnY**

Bejooocas meos amores,

_' Balança a varinha  
__' murmura_

_- 'Mischief Managed'_

_- 'Nox!'_

_aii fica tuuuudo escuuro :X_

**° Me.llira**


End file.
